Innocence is lost
by Valter Oxenstierna
Summary: What was once a gift and meant to stay was stolen. But can true love bring it back to it's rightful place?     Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**_/Warnings\_ Some blood and gore. Character death. Graphic rape and Murder scenes in later chapters. Not for anyone younger than 15. Please R&R. Thank you! ^J^**

"You child, are the sun of the devil" He only laughed, and looked up at the man pointing at him with an innocent smile.

The violet in his eyes shown like jewels, and he giggled as his fingers played in a puddle of red. The man began to walk away and the child stood up to follow.

"Where are you going?" He asked. The man turned away to run. "Can I come with you? It is very cold here" He sounded happy to go, and behind him he reached for a bloody pipe. It was bigger and heavier than he, but the strength in his arms allowed him to hold it over his shoulder like a sack.

"You, Are not going anywhere" The man looked back at the child. His Adam's apple twitched as he saw the red ends of the grey scarf, and his eyes were drawn by the unnatural frown on the boy's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and dropped the pipe. The child's jaw clicked in rage.

"You... You get to stay here! Where you can play in the snow and the red stuff all you want." His voice shook slightly. The child blinked, and looked back at the red spots on top of the snow. A hand stuck out, and he smiled.

"Will you stay with me then?" He asked, but the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ivan. But I must go." The man smiled, and walked away, his feet shifting and sliding over the snow crust. The child watched, and he pulled the scarf up higher around his face as a gust of winter wind blew around him.

"I know you'll come back!" He called out, and the figure disappeared in the oncoming cloud of snow. He sat down, and played with the tattered ends of his scarf. "I know" He whispered, and began to tie knots. Knots and more knots. Until all he could see of the scarf was a jumbled mess.

He began to untie it, and as he did, he saw the red splatters on his own coat. He looked back at the hand sticking up in the drift, and he smiled.

"Papa, come and play with me" He reached for it, and pulled on the cold limb. "Papa, come out" When the hand didn't move, Ivan stood there with fear. "Papa?" He asked. he began to dig at the snow. Trying to find the rest of the arm. He found the shoulder, and he pulled with all his might to bring the head above the snow.

High and strong cheek bones made the closed eyes seem hollow, and large circles of broken bone and blood laced it's skull.

"Papa?" Ivan asked. He lifted the stiff eye lids, and he saw a blank blue gaze staring up into the sky. "Papa! Wake up!" He slapped his father's face, and he felt a tear slide down his face. "Papa?" he asked, and he knelt down in the snow.

His numb hands felt like they were going to fall off, and he stared at the lifeless figure in the snow. He looked at the pipe, and he finally understood his actions.

"I'm sorry Papa" he whispered, and stood up. A gust of wind came, and he held tall and strong against it. Before he turned away and began to walk into the dark looming forest beside him, he leaned down and took a small pin from his father's coat. "You called this a 'Sun flower'." Ivan whispered, and he pinned it just inside his scarf so no one else could see it's beauty. "One day, I will live in a field of them. And you will come back" He picked up the pipe and held it one hand.

He walked away. And when his hand gripped the pine tree beside him, he smiled.

"Good bye Papa!" He shouted, and walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

After three years of wandering the snowy woods, he found a cave. A rather large cave, with a tunnel running down deeper and deeper into the earth. Ivan walked through those tunnels, smiling at the beautiful colors from the eons of dripping water.

"So pretty" He whispered. His fingers ran along the wall, and the pipe scraped on the stone floor as he dragged it behind him. A trail of four lines cut the condensation along the wall as his small hand slid over the cool stone, and his eyes scanned everything he could. Observing. Testing. Learning.

Eventually, he found himself at a dead end. There was no more tunnel. In fact, seemed as if what ever dug this cave died or gave up. Large slashes were etched into the stone, and Ivan traced each one with his little finger. He smiled when he found a small piece of bone, and he picked it up.

A tooth. That's what is was. A tooth from the creator of this cave. It had a long serrated edge, and a pointed tip.

"Odd" Ivan whispered, and he stuffed the tooth into his pocket. The cave had an unusual smell to it. Sweet, syrupy. Ivan licked his lips and turned around toward the mouth of the cave. At least, what he thought was the mouth of the cave.

During all of his walking, he had forgotten which tunnel took him back to the cave's mouth. Before him sat two, equally dark tunnels. His hand went to the sunflower pin in his scarf, and he stared at it, hoping it would give him knowledge on which way to go.

"Nothing" He whispered, and he replaced the pin to it's rightful place. He wearily walked to the one on his right, and the sweet sugary smell intensified. He stuck his head in, and saw a flicker of light.

He pulled his head back, and went to the cave on the left. The smell was dank and stale, and he felt his stomach tighten. Neither of these tunnels would bring him outside.

"Has it closed?" Ivan whispered. His hands ran along the cold wall and he gripped the bone in his pocket. His heart beat began to race, and he dropped the pipe to the ground. It echoed, and Ivan stared at the two openings.

And like any child, he chose the one that smelled of sweets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry about how short this chapter is. I just wanted to set up where the next few chapters will play out.

Please review with what you think of the story. ^J^


End file.
